User talk:Ragnorak Ghost
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to File:IMG 6281.JPG! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Slug gunner fan (talk) 05:38, May 20, 2018 (UTC) November Ajax No, Ajax didn't survive. DeKnight confirmed that he was destroyed by drones on a Santa Monica beach, so I added some meat to that for my article. Valor Omega This article was written by BarbatosRasiel. Please do not edit the article without the creator's permission. BarbatosRasiel (By proxy of Ideas6572 (talk) 04:26, May 21, 2018 (UTC)) ' ' It's fine But just warning you, BJF has a long history of editing other peoples articles without permission. So please heed my words. BarbatosRasiel (talk) 01:24, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Wot Bro. Murder Witch is a canon Jaeger and therefore can be shared by everyone and i asked Ask golden freddy for permission. Also how can i help you out if you banned me for a 100 years on your wiki. BarbatosRasiel (talk) 03:11, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Ok I'm glad we both can stand on common ground despite our differences! BarbatosRasiel (talk) 13:20, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Canon Jaegers Well, the idea is most... fascinating. BarbatosRasiel (talk) 13:48, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Keep talking Ideas6572 (talk) 20:54, June 15, 2018 (UTC) RE: My revenge He has continued to edit the substantial content of other users' pages without acquiring their permission to do so, after being instructed to stop by an administrator. He attempted to remove a formal communication from an administrator from his talk page, to what end I do not know but regardless it is not really acceptable conduct. The capacity to edit pages is a privilege, not a right; has had had this privilege revoked. This is the result of his own behaviour, not any malice on the part of myself or any other users. Nobody is out to get you or him, nobody wishes him any ill will; I honestly didn't want to do this, he's evidently enthusiastic and I respect that. However, he has ignored entirely reasonable requests to stop breaching the rules and acted in flagrant defiance of my instructions; the rules are the rules. --That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 16:43, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Honestly, I don't think he cares about your wiki. Ideas6572 (talk) 19:47, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Hi Hi, I suppose. I'm just here to assure you I'm not Barbatos or Kraverings' alt account. You see, I don't really have the liberty to spam 3 different wikis with a multitude of alt accounts(hmmm... remind you of someone?).PoNs3993 (talk) 07:40, June 17, 2018 (UTC)PoNs3993 War against us? Hallo! This is Kraverings, one of your least favorite people. So, as of 6/18/2018, you seem to have prepared for a war, haven't you? Well, listen up; it seems like its time for you to cancel the war if you don't want your account to go the way of BJF. So, that's all I have to say for now unless you continue your kamikaze strike. ａｕｆ　ｗｉｅｄｅｒｓｅｈｅｎ (talk) 22:09, June 18, 2018 (UTC)Kraverings Yo Pls don't edit my pages anymore. Nothing personal. BarbatosRasiel (talk) 08:10, July 26, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the comment on my blog post,but have you read Blitzkrieg Armageddon already? Bruh, SDC can even though PPDC will be offended,besides they're arent close friends. Acetabk67 message How can i delete nexus andromeda if I'm not an admin???